Mirrored, Part 2
(IDW ongoing) | number = 16 | miniseries = Mirrored | minino = 2 | writer = Mike Johnson | storyby = Jerome Bixby | artist = Stellar Labs | colorist = Stellar Labs | letterer = Neil Uyetake | creative consultant = Roberto Orci | editor = Scott Dunbier | printed = | covers = 3 | omnibus = | published = 2 January 2013 | format = | reprint = | pages = 22 | story = | publisher = IDW Publishing | date = 2258 (Kelvin timeline/ ) | stardate = | altcover = }} "Mirrored, Part 2" was the sixteenth issue of IDW Publishing's [[star Trek (IDW)|ongoing series of Star Trek]] comics, published January 2013. The issue consists of the second part of an Kelvin timeline version of , as adapted by writer Mike Johnson with issue art by Stellar Labs. Letting was done by Neil Uyetake. This comic was edited by Scott Dunbier, with Roberto Orci credited as creative consultant. Summary In the , informs , who has taken command of the , that the ship's database suggests that the anomaly detected the day Kirk's father died is about to reappear. Kirk decides to intercept whatever comes through the anomaly, as was planning to do. Kirk contacts Senator in San Francisco, telling him that was planning a revolt against the Terran Empire and that the and Spock were destroyed. Kirk declares his intention to take the Narada to to remind the Vulcans that the Terrans are their masters. Pike demands that Kirk return to and not act without orders from the Imperium, but Kirk retorts, "I am the Imperium." At the anomaly coordinates, the Jellyfish emerges from the wormhole; captures it in the Narada s tractor beam. Spock Prime emerges from the Jellyfish and is taken prisoner. Under interrogation by Kirk, Sulu and , Spock Prime realizes that this is the mirror universe. He tells Kirk and the others that he comes from an alternate reality where there is no empire, but that he has encountered the Empire's reality before. Kirk asks if the red matter aboard the Jellyfish is a weapon; Spock Prime tells him that it was meant to stop a supernova in his reality. pages Kirk to tell him that he has figured out how the red matter works. Kirk leaves Spock Prime in Uhura's custody. The Narada arrives at Vulcan and begins to drill into the planet's surface. Spock Prime reflects that he has doomed his world, but is approached by a Vulcan seen in silhouette, who says, "It is not doomed yet." Kirk confronts the Vulcan elders in the katric ark, telling them that Vulcan will be destroyed. Suddenly, the seismic tremors cease. Kirk attempts to contact Scotty, but is answered by Uhura, who has killed Scotty and taken command of the Narada. Spock Prime appears in the katric ark and appeals to the "good man" inside Kirk, without success. As Kirk is about to kill Spock Prime, Spock appears and shoots Kirk dead from behind. Spock expresses regret at the necessity of killing. He contacts Uhura, who asks if he is sure he does not want to rejoin the ship. Spock says that with the alliance of Vulcan and Earth preserved, his place is on Vulcan for now. Aboard the Narada, Sulu, Chekov and express their willingness to serve under Uhura. McCoy asks how Uhura rescued Spock from the Enterprise before it exploded; she tells him she beamed Spock to the Narada while Kirk was boasting. Uhura prepares to bring the Narada to Earth. This is the end of McCoy's story. In the lounge in the alternate reality, sums up 's argument: "You're saying that everything that could possibly happen not only has happened... will happen... but is happening in an infinite number of realities right now, and it's possible to travel between them?" McCoy suggests that this means there is a reality where he is captain of the Enterprise. Scotty retorts, "This is science... not fantasy!" References Characters : • • • • Nero (mirror) • • • • • Spock • • George Samuel Kirk, Sr. • Nero (mirror) Starships and vehicles : • ''Narada'' (mirror) • Jellyfish ( ) Locations : (San Francisco) • • Black Gate Bridge Races and cultures : Terran • States and organizations : Terran Empire United Federation of Planets Appendices Background * Possibly due to the artist's unfamiliarity with the new Star Trek film series, the alternate Enterprise was depicted as the vessels seen in the first six Star Trek movies. * All the scenes in the mirror universe are possibly a story being told by Dr. McCoy to Montgomery Scott. * Uhura's rise at the end of the story is similar, if potentially less grandiose, to Hoshi's at the end of . Images Cover gallery file:IDW Star Trek, Issue 16.jpg|Regular Cover IDW TOS 16 Sketch.jpg|Sketch Variant IDW TOS 16 Photo.jpg|Photo Cover Variant Connections (IDW series) | before = Mirrored, Part 1 | after = [[iDW Star Trek, Issue 17|IDW Star Trek, Issue 17]] }} External link * category:tOS comics